


Pirate Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adorable Evie, Adorable Gil, Age Regression/De-Aging Evie, Aunt Uma, Child Evie, Dead Evil Queen, Evie and Gil Become Best Friends, Gen, Kidnapping, Little Evie, POV Gil (Disney: Descendants), POV Harry Hook, POV Mal (Disney: Descendants), POV Uma (Disney: Descendants), Parent Carlos, Parent Jay, Parent Mal, Uncle Gil, Uncle Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Evie whispered, before starting to cry. Mal rubbed her back, holding her close.“It’s not your fault.”“He won’t be messing with ye anymore,” Harry told the group, giving them a nod. Mal smiled, holding Evie close. The little girl stopped crying and looked at the people around her.Evie pointed to Uma’s hat. “Pirate. Mal, look, pirate.” Uma stared at the little girl. “Hi Ms. Pirate.” Evie waved at her with a smile, while wiping the tears with her other hand.“Hi Princess,” Uma greeted. Mal watched the other teen. She released Evie and allowed the little girl to walk up to the three pirates.Evie giggled. She looked at her pseudo-parents. Mal gave her a nod. Evie walked up to Uma and smiled up at her. “Hi." Uma’s eyes shifted, to Mal, before ruffling Evie’s hair. The little girl giggled, shaking her head. She gave Uma a toothy grin. “Hi,” she said a third time. Evie pointed to Uma’s hat. “What’s that?”Uma took off her hat and looked at it. “My captain’s hat.” Uma looked at Evie, seeing her curious look. Uma sighed and placed the hat on Evie’s head. It fell over her eyes. Evie giggled, pushing it off her eyes





	Pirate Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Another Little Evie part.
> 
> It's shorter than usual.

Evie swung her hand that held Mal’s hand as she hummed to herself. Mal had promised that she would go on a walk with the little girl that day. Evie beamed, liking how the (not really) fresh air hit her face.

“Mally?” Evie questioned, leaning against the arm she was holding. She liked how safe it made her feel. There were a lot of weird people, but Mal and Carlos and Jay made her feel safe.

The purple haired girl looked down to the little girl. “Yeah Blueberry?” Evie loved her nickname. It meant Mal and Carlos and Jay cared about her, and it made her heart happy.

“What’s a blueberry?” Evie asked, looking at Mal.

The older girl frowned. She seemed to think about an answer. “It’s a blueberry. It’s that color,” She told her, pointing to the jacket the little girl was wearing. “One day I’ll get you one.”

“Promise?” Evie looked up at Mal, her eyes filled with wonder and hope.

“Of course. I wouldn’t break my promise to you.”

Evie nodded, skipping next to the older girl. 

In the weeks since meeting Mal and Carlos and Jay, Evie’s life had changed for the better. They let her sleep on their beds with them. They always made sure Evie had enough to eat. They’d tell her stories, or let her play with their hair. They had shown her what love really was, and she was enjoying it.

And she tried to make them smile. She was scared that if they would get rid of her one day. She didn’t want to go back to her mommy. All she wanted was to stay with them.

Mal stopped, and Evie stopped next to her. She watched the girl with purple hair talk to someone. Evie decided to look around. Jay was teaching her how to swipe things. She wondered if she could get Mal a present.

Evie was about to grab something when her vision went black. She reached up to grab whatever was over her head, but her arms were suddenly pinned to her side. She felt herself get lifted off the ground and carried off.

“Mal!” Evie shouted, in the darkness, kicking her feet. She heard the man’s laughter, as she was carried off.

* * *

* * *

“Mal!” a muffled voice shouted, sounding scared.

The girl turned to see a pirate carry Evie off. The little girl was struggling against her captor. Mal felt a fire in her as she ran after him. He would look back with a smirk, but continued running. Mal ran as fast as she could, not wanting to lose them. But the pirate was better and was able to lose her.

Mal turned and rushed back to their hideout. She was going to get Jay and Carlos and then they were going to demand for Evie to be returned.

Because no one messed with  _ their _ kid.

“I am going to bash their heads in,” Jay threatened, his body tensed. Although Jay was against them taking care of Evie, the little girl had warmed his heart. He would do anything for the little girl. He had stolen things and received punishment just to make her smile. He said he would be a better father than his own.

Evie felt safest in his arms.

Mal lead the boys to Ursula’s Fish and Chips. She pushed the doors opened, her eyes scanning the area until she saw Uma with Harry and Gil. She stormed towards them.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ Uma?” Mal demanded, her fists slamming against the table.

The pirate captain smirked at Mal, eyebrow raised. “What do you want Mal?” she asked in a bored voice.

“Give her back,” Mal growled, her eyes flashing green.

The smirk left Uma’s face and was replaced with a look of confusion. “Give who back?”

“Evie!”

“Who’s that?”

Mal looked at her former best friend. “Evie, blue hair, six years old, always with us.” Mal looked at Jay and Carlos, seeing the confused looks on their faces.

“Oh, is that who that was? She’s adorable,” Gil commented, grinning.

Mal stared at Uma, trying to see if she had anything to do with the kidnapping. Mal turned to Harry and Gil who looked curious and confused.

“She’s our kid. One of your pirates took her. We want her back,” Mal told them, clenching her teeth. She was scared that something would happen to Evie and she would never see her again.

Uma turned to Harry and Gil. “Find out who took her and get her back,  _ now _ .” She turned to Mal. “As much as I love to make your life harder, we don’t mess with kids, especially ones so young.”

Mal nodded. She sat down and put her head in her hands. “We just want her back,” she said in a small, defeated voice.

Uma didn’t respond. She signaled for servers to give the ‘rotten three’ some food. She leaned against the table behind her. “She’s be back soon. Don’t worry. Now, why don’t you tell me how you three have a kid.”

“We found her,” Carlos said, before starting the story of how they found Evie chained on her bed, hungry and bruised. He told her about how they were taking care of her. Mal half-listened, counting the seconds for the Harry and/or Gil to return with Evie.

While waiting, Mal started to think of many things that could have happened to her. She clenched her teeth, rocking her body, waiting for something, anything that  _ her kid _ would be okay. She left Jay place on her shoulder, and it calmed her down just a tiny bit.

“Mal! Carlos! Jay!” The purple haired girl never turned so quickly. She saw Evie run to them, jumping into Carlos’s arms. “Carlos! I’m back!”

Carlos closed his eyes, holding the girl in his arms. Jay held her next. Mal waited for her turn, clenching her fists. Evie was placed on her lap and within seconds she wrapped her arm around the little girl. She inhaled deeply, finding comfort in having Evie in her arms and scent.

“I was so scared,” Mal whispered, holding the girl close.

“I’m sorry,” Evie whispered, before starting to cry. Mal rubbed her back, holding her close.

“It’s not your fault.”

“He won’t be messing with ye anymore,” Harry told the group, giving them a nod. Mal smiled, holding Evie close. The little girl stopped crying and looked at the people around her.

Evie pointed to Uma’s hat. “Pirate. Mal, look, pirate.” Uma stared at the little girl. “Hi Ms. Pirate.” Evie waved at her with a smile, while wiping the tears with her other hand.

“Hi Princess,” Uma greeted. Mal watched the other teen. She released Evie and allowed the little girl to walk up to the three pirates.

Evie giggled. She looked at her pseudo-parents. Mal gave her a nod. Evie walked up to Uma and smiled up at her. “Hi.”

Uma’s eyes shifted, to Mal, before ruffling Evie’s hair. The little girl giggled, shaking her head. She gave Uma a toothy grin. “Hi,” she said a third time. Evie pointed to Uma’s hat. “What’s that?”

Uma took off her hat and looked at it. “My captain’s hat.” Uma looked at Evie, seeing her curious look. Uma sighed and placed the hat on Evie’s head. It fell over her eyes. Evie giggled, pushing it off her eyes.

“I’m Capt’in now?” Evie asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

“Go boss Harry and Gil around,” Uma told the girl pushing her to the guys. Evie ran to the other male teens. “You need to keep a better eye on her,” Uma told the other three. Mal shot her a glare.

Evie let out a squeal, getting everyone’s attention. In the Isle, it was a sound no one really ever heard. Looking over, they saw Evie wearing Uma’s pirate hat and Harry’s hook, sword fighting Gil. The blond boy acted like Evie hurt him and fell to his knees. Evie cheered, hi-fiving Harry.

Mal turned to Uma, seeing a small smile on her face. Mal looked at Jay and Carlos. The two looked curious.

Evie ran to Mal, excitement on her face. “Mal, c-can I, can I come back? G-Gil is fun an-and I-I wanna come back,” she asked, stumbling over her words.

Mal turned to Uma, waiting for a response. Uma rolled her eyes, but the smile soften when Evie shot her a grin. Uma nodded her head.

Evie let out another squeal and ran back to Gil and Harry, shouting for “Gilly!”

The blond teen picked the girl up and twirled her, earning a scream of joy. The villains in the restaurant were watching, some even smiled.

* * *

* * *

Uma and her pirates got the chance to spend time with Evie alone a few days later. Mal, Carlos and Jay had things to take care of, leaving Evie in the Pirate’s care. Evie was excited to spend time with Gilly. Evie held Carlo’s hand while he talked to Uma.

“She gets nightmares sometimes, so someone should stay with her while she naps. She always waits for someone to tell her it’s okay to eat, so just assure her. She doesn’t like eating alone so sit with her, please,” Carlos told them, while Evie drummed her fingers against his hand, her attention on the ship.

Uma nodded. She watched as Carlos crouched down in front of the little girl and smiled at her. “Jay will pick you up later, okay? We’ll miss you Blueberry.”

Evie nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around Carlos. “Bye.”

Carlos released the little girl and watched her run to Gil, who was waiting with open arms. Carlos bit his lip.

“She’s going to be okay, we’ll take care of her,” Uma told Carlos, her voice soft.

The white haired boy gave her a small smile. “We’ve never left her with anyone else. We don’t know how she’s going to react.”

Uma turned to Evie, who was grabbing Harry’s hat and placing it on her head (it slipped over her eyes and she had to push the hat back up). “We’re going to take care of her. Don’t worry.”

Carlos gave a nod. He turned and left, leaving Evie with the pirates. Evie tried to grab one of the swords lying on the ground.

“Hey! I thought I told all of you no sharp stuff lying around!” Uma shouted, glaring at the sheepish looking pirates. Uma walked up to Evie, who grinned at her, holding out the sword. “We don’t play with those.” Evie pouted but gave Uma the sword.

“Sharks?” Evie asked, looking around.

Gil started to act like a shark. Evie screamed and ran away, laughing along the way. Gil chased her. Harry moved to stand next to Uma.

“What’s going on through yer head?” Harry asked, his eyes on the third member of their little group and the little girl.

Evie squealed when Gil picked her up and twirled her around.

“We have a chance to have an Isle kid have a good life. None of us deserve to here,” Uma whispered, her eyes shifting to Harry.

Uma watched as Evie appeared behind Harry and reached for his hook. Harry quickly moved it away. “Not so fast Blueberry.”

Evie giggled, running off the Gil, telling him she couldn’t get it. Gil stuck his tongue out to Harry and Uma and both ran off.

“Let’s go keep an eye on those kids,” Uma said, humor in her voice.

* * *

Uma sat on the bed while Evie slept next to her. She ran around the ship multiple times with GIl, tiring herself out. Harry carried the girl to Uma’s room, placing her on the bed. The little girl quickly curled up and slept. Uma stayed with her, not wanting to leave her alone in case she had a nightmare.

She could see how Mal and the other boys became attached to her. Evie just had such an innocence and it made those around her want to protect it. Harry even fell into the water just to hear her laughter.

Uma was brought of her thoughts by a whimper. She looked down to see Evie scrunch up her face. The little girl whined. “Mommy,” she whispered, turning her head.

The Pirate captain bit her lip. She placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Evie?”

The little girl let out a whimper. “No, mommy.”

Uma started to hum. She ran her hand through the girl’s hair, before moving to rub the girl’s back, as she started to sing softly. She watched as Evie relax, her face softening. Evie moved closer to Uma, cuddling up next to her. She let out a content sigh.

Uma had never seen a kitten, but she had heard about one. But Evie made her think of one.

Uma just smiled, rubbing the girl’s back, watching her sleep. Whenever the little girl seemed to have a nightmare, she started humming again, wanting to keep her calm. And she was happy to know that it did work.

* * *

* * *

Harry placed the tray in front of Evie, who looked up at him. “For me?” Evie asked, her voice hopeful. 

Harry gave her a smile. “Of course. Go on, eat,” he told her, signalling to the food.

Evie grabbed the bits of fish and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed slowly while Harry turned to the television, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Harry knew the girl was swinging her legs under the table. Harry would look over the plate, as the girl ate slowly. He wanted to make sure she ate enough. Mal would kill him if she didn’t eat enough.

“Harry,” Evie whispered, getting his attention.

The male teen turned to the little girl, giving her his attention.

“Why do we live here?” Evie asked, tilting her head a little.

“Here?”

Evie nodded. “I wanna live in Auw-Auro-Auradin?”

“Auradon?” Harry whispered, not knowing how to answer. He had the same question when he was younger, before accepting that he’d never go to Auradon. But hearing Evie ask, it made him wish the King and/or Queen of Auradon took the kids from the Isle. No child deserved to live in the Isle.

Someone as innocent and full of joy like Evie did  _ not _ deserve to be in the Isle.

“That’s something ye should ask Mal. But I’m sure ye will go to Auradon one day. Ye’re the best Princess ever,” he told her, getting a grin out of the girl. “Eat more.”

Evie grabbed more of the fish and shoved it into her mouth. Harry smiled, hoping for a better future for the little girl.

* * *

* * *

“Gilly!” Evie squealed, running across the ship. Gil ran after her, chuckling. She hid behind a corner.

“I’m going to get you,” Gil called out, knowing where she when, but making her think he didn’t. He could hear Evie’s giggling. “Evie!”

Giggles.

Gil popped up in the corner, but there was no one there. “Oh no, where did Evie go?”

“Boo!” Evie shouted from behind him. Gil jumped and screamed, getting a loud laugh from the girl. Evie shook her head.

“You scared me so much,” Gil told the girl, putting his hand on over her heart.

“Really?” The girl questioned, looking hopeful.

The blond teen nodded. “I was so scared.”

“Hey!” Jay greeted, walking to the two. Evie quickly ran to hug the long haired teen. Jay gave the girl a tight hug. “Did you have fun?”

Evie nodded. “Yeah. Gil is my bestestest friend ever!”

Gil felt his cheeks heat up. He walked up to Jay. “Thank you,” Jay told him, giving him a smile. Evie placed her head on Jay’s shoulder.

“She’s a lot of fun. She’d make a great pirate.”

“Can I come back?” Evie asked, her eyes shifting up to Jay.

“As long as Uma’s okay with it.”

“She will be. We all enjoyed spending time with her.”

Jay thanked Uma and Harry, and Evie hugged them all tightly. There were promises to visit them again. Evie and Jay left, and Evie waved at them. Gil sighed. “I’m gonna miss her.”

Uma and Harry both nodded, before going back to do what they were doing.

* * *

* * *

“Uma,” Mal called out. The sea witch looked over at Mal, who looked conflicted. Uma knew that Mal, Jay and Carlos were chosen to go to Auradon, but she had been wondering about Evie and what would happen to her. “Uma, we need your help.”

Uma crossed her arms over her chest. “What would that be?”

“We need to get Evie to Auradon, without anyone knowing.”

Harry looked up from Evie and Gil, who were playing a pirate game. “Yer taking the wee Blueberry?”

Jay nodded. “We’re going to give her the life she deserves.”

“We’ll make sure you guys end up in Auradon too. You’ll see Evie again,” Carlos added, watching Evie squealed in joy as Gil gave her a piggyback ride.

Uma and Mal just stared at each other, before nodding. Uma smirked. “I have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be another part, Evie in Auradon, post ST. If you guys want to see anything, let me know.


End file.
